15 January 1969
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-01-15 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * This Night Ride show was for 2 hours, the first hour presented by Peel and the second by Jon Curle. (The Radio Times listing for the show on BBC Genome describes it as "The world of words and music explored by John Peel and at 1.1 by Jon Curle. Produced by John F. Muir"). ''Looking at the PasB, it does not say which part of the show Peel finished and Curle started. Therefore I'm guessing that Paddlin' Madelin' Home was the last song on Peel's section. * Peel's studio guest was Harvey Matusow and not Harry Matusow as listed on Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book. Harvey Matusow was an American communist who became an FBI informer and was sent to jail for perjury before settling in England between 1965 and 1973. In England, he wrote a column for the underground paper ''Friends and produced experimental music, making an album for Head Records with the group he formed, Harvey Matusow's Jew's Harp Band. He was also married for a time to the avant-garde composer Anna (Annea) Lockwood, who was also a guest on Night Ride. A controversial character, he later settled back in America, where he died in a car accident in 2001. More about his colourful life here. * This show has most of the sessions at the beginning of the programme. Peggy Seeger was then the wife of Ewan MacColl. Both were associated with the more doctrinaire faction of the folk scene rather than the beatnik/hippy folk artists Peel favoured, so she is one of the more unlikely Night Ride session guests. * Peel plays three tracks in a row from the BBC Archives. * The other session guest, singer and multi-instrumentalist Philip Cordell (1947-2007), was little known at the time but re-invented himself in the 1970s, recording under the names of Springwater and Dan The Banjo Man and having some singles chart successes, especially in Germanyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Cordell, * There are two pieces of modern classical music in the playlist, by composers Olivier Messiaen and Iannis Xenakis. Sessions *Philip Cordell #1. Recorded: 1969-01-08 *Peggy Seeger #1. Recorded: 1969-01-13 Tracklisting * Peggy Seeger: My Love And I Are One (session) @''' * Peggy Seeger: The Children (session) * Peggy Seeger: The Song Of Choice (session) * Philip Cordell: Quality Street (session) * Philip Cordell: When Summer's Here Again (session) '''$ * Philip Cordell: That's A Mighty Road (session) * Young Tradition: The Barley Straw (LP - Galleries) Transatlantic *Elvis Presley: All Shook Up (LP - Elvis-TV Special) RCA Victor *Olivier Messiaen: Liturgie De Cristal (LP - Quatuor Pour La Fin Du Temps) Erato *Beatles: The Beatles Sixth Christmas Record (flexi-disc) The Official Beatles Fan Club A mixture of spoken word and music, which the Beatles released (to members of their fan club only) every year. *Lonesome Sundown: I Woke Up Cryin' (LP - Big City Blues) International Polydor Production *Iannis Xenakis: Atrées (Hommage À Pascal) (LP - Atrées / Morsima-Amorsima / ST/4 / Nomos Alpha) EMI *'Music from Liberia: Harp solo '(BBC Archives) *'Music from Gangtok, Sikkim: Flute solo '(BBC Archives) *'Music from Georgia, USSR: Instrumental '(BBC Archives) *Philip Cordell: Winning In The End (session) *Philip Cordell: Annasyde (session) *Peggy Seeger: Che Guevara (session) *Peggy Seeger: Fill Up Your Glasses (session) *Spike Jones And His City Slickers: Paddlin' Madelin' Home *Track marked @''' available on '''File 1. *Track marked $''' available on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) Peggy Seeger - Peel session - Night Ride 19.1.69 (misdated) *2) Philip Cordell - Peel session - Night Ride 15/1/69 ;Length *1) 0:02:45 *2) 0:03:44 ;Other *1-2) From a collection of reel to reels given to and digitised by Colin Harper. ;Available *1) Youtube *2) Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1969 Category:Shows Category:Night Ride Category:One For Ken Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels